pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
PokeRed
It has been weeks since I've played a Gameboy Color game and now I wish I didn't. I saw this blank Gameboy color game at a yard sale "Excuse me, sir, how much is this game?" I asked the old man running this yard sale and he said "1.59 ok kid" I nodded and I paid and took it home. I jumped on my bed and I put the game in the Gameboy color I owned and it showed a black screen, After a while a it showed the title "PokeEred" and that's it I pressed A and it brought me to pallet town. Oak was in front of me, my house was gone Like someone forgot to make it in the coding. "Red why? why did you hurt your mother? and why your rival blue?" a text box I am only to assume that Oak had said these words to the player. I tried to walk away from Oak but Oak wouldn't allow me to leave "Don't walk away from me as you did from everyone else, red" after he did a battle had started with him "Oak wants to help you." Red sent out Charizard but Oak didn't send out anything and I was questioning that. All I could really do was attack since that really was my only option, everything else was replaced with the attack option so I hit attack "Charizard used slash...the attack missed" Oak's sprite didn't look happy and my Charizard's sprite was blue and red. "Oak used the potion on Red" Charizard's cry was heard but was a bit high pitched a bit when this text was shown on the game. "Charizard used Flamethrower" Oak was hit and the sprite was shown to be burnt, Oak's sprite was slowly falling out of reach of sight. The battle ended and Oak was no where to be seen, it is safe to say that Oak was burned away from where we stand. a text box showed up "I will be the very best" Red started to walk up to route 1 but the screen turned black and I was shown to be in pewter city, I was outside of the pewter city gym. I had control of the chracter which I guess is named Red, I walked inside the gym to get to brock and he said to me "R-red? leave you already got your winnings" the battle started with brock and his sprite looked like he was weak and starving. "Red sent out Pikachu" I didn't want to fight Brock like I did Oak, but again I had no choice of what I could do to this poor sprite of brock. Pikachu's sprite was blue on the outside rim of it's sprite, once I hit the attack option once more a text box was shown "Pikachu used thunder on brock...Brock was shocked to death." The thunder bolt animation was shown to hit brock, his sprite slowly went down just like Oak's. I felt the pain for brock, I saw the text box show up again "I wanna be the very best." after reading that I took out the game so fast and threw it across the room and smashed my game boy color. I got up from my bed and I felt burning on my sides and I lifted up my shirt and saw that there were burnt marks on my sides. Category:Hacked Game Category:Pokepasta Category:Haunted Pokemon Category:Pokemon